Apart
by Last Fighting Dreamer
Summary: May you never bear the pain of being alone again. (NaruSasu/SasuNaru, AU)


_Blood._

_There's blood everywhere. Just the way I wanted._

_I love the pain, this pain that I'm never going to feel again._

_It's over now. _

_I can feel myself getting weaker and weaker._

_That's what I wanted, right?_

_My eyes close, waiting for the end._

_That's what I want, right?_

_No one is coming to save me now._

_That's what I want._

_Right?_

_Maybe a little part of me wanted for someone to rescue me. Someone to care. _

_But it's too late now._

* * *

**Apart**

* * *

Naruto opened his eyes, trying to adjust to the white lights – where was he? Quickly recognizing the place as a hospital, he tries to recall what had happened.

The blond tried sitting up but didn't find strength to do so, a nurse coming up to tell him to stay quiet and not move much, since he had lost much blood.

Glancing at his left he could see his parents with the most saddened face he had ever seen them with.

_I'm sorry –_ he wanted to say but couldn't.

He couldn't find strength to talk.

The Uzumaki closed his eyes, not wanting to look at his own cuts anymore, wondering who had saved him.

His parents were supposed to come back just the other day.

He should have been dead by the time.

Opening his eyes once again, he saw his mother hugging his father, trying to hide her face while Minato whispered something with a forced smile, probably assuring her that everything would be ok.

Closing his eyes once again, he wondered if that was true.

* * *

"Sasuke…" he heard someone calling his name "How are you feeling?"

The raven opened his eyes, closing them again as the white lights hit them harshly "Itachi...?"

He slowly sat up, feeling dizzy "What happened?"

Itachi sat on the end of the bed, staring at his little brother "You don't remember?"

Sasuke shifted on the bed, before his eyes went wide "Naruto! Where is he?! Is he alright?!" he looked up at his brother, his voice sounding desperate.

"He is. You saved him," he paused "But you ended up passing out afterwards because of the blood."

The other shivered slightly "T-there was blood everywhere…" he recalled "Why did he do it…?"

The older boy smiled at him, as if trying to comfort the raven "You were amazing, Sasuke. Someone with hematophobia usually would faint right away."

"It doesn't matter now. I want to see him."

Itachi blinked "The only ones allowed to see him right now are his parents. You still need to recover too. Be patient."

Lowering his head, Sasuke lied down again, trying to get more sleep – time passes faster when you sleep.

The other got closer before speaking up again "Do you want me to stay here?"

The raven simply nodded before falling asleep.

* * *

"_Naruto, answer the damn phone!" Sasuke yelled angrily, heading to the blonde's house "Stupid dobe!" he muttered before putting his cellphone back in his pocket._

_Approaching the building, he realized that all the lights were off but the blonde's bathroom's._

_Wondering if the blond was showering and that was the reason he hadn't answered his calls, the raven went to the front door. Noticing that it was locked, he quickly took a key from his pocket – Sasuke had a copy of Naruto's keys and so did Naruto with Sasuke's ones._

_Stepping inside, he found the light switch with some difficulty duel to the darkness , before heading upstairs. The Uchiha frowned at the closed door – there wasn't anyone home, why would he close the door? Opening it slowly, he realized that the room wasn't as dark as the house was before, duel to the bathroom lights and its open door. He frowned once again – there was no sound of water falling. Maybe the blond had just finished his shower?_

_Calling the other's name once again, he approached the bathroom and slowly glanced inside. His eyes went wide. _

_There was blood on the floor, on the walls, everywhere. He felt his body start shaking as his eyes stared at the source of the blood – Naruto._

_Not being able to think straight, the raven threw himself on the floor next to the blond, not stopping calling the other's name; his voice getting louder and more desperate by every time it remained unanswered. _

_Thinking of the worst, he made sure the other hadn't stopped breathing before grabbing all the towels he could afford to. Wrapping them around the blonde's arms tightly, he tried to stop the bleeding with all his forces._

_He was shaking. He was scared. There was blood on himself too. He tried to focus on helping the unconscious boy in front of him, desperation still present in all his being. _

_After finishing with the towels, he once again took his phone out of his pocket and with his fingers shaking like mad, the raven managed to call an ambulance._

_Sasuke tried putting his phone back in his pocket, but found himself not able to. Letting it fall in a pool of blood, he didn't realize the tears rolling down his cheeks as he kept staring at the razor in the other's hand. _

"_Why?" he asked in a weak whisper, getting closer to the other. He closed his eyes and let his head rest against the blonde's shoulder. He was shaking so hard, he couldn't believe he was still conscious._

_He wished he wasn't. He wished it was just a horrible nightmare, and that he would wake up the next day to see his blond smiling that stupid way that always made him melt inside._

_He heard the ambulance's hooter – the last thing he heard before passing out._

* * *

Sasuke was nervous. Naruto had come back two days ago, and he needed to talk to him. Waiting two months for it was hell.

Nightmares filled his nights while worrying took care of when he was awake – he needed to see the blond so bad.

Kushina had called his brother to ask if the raven wanted to visit him. Of course he had said yes right away.

The raven approached the house, trying not to recall anything from that night. He slowly brought his hand up and knocked on the door three times. Naruto was probably in his room, and the Uchiha didn't want to alarm the other too much ringing the bell.

As expected, the blonde's mother opened the door "Sasuke, good to see you!" she greeted him, smiling.

Sasuke returned the smile "Good to see you too, Kushina-san."

The Uzumaki nodded, opening the door more "Come in!" the other found it strange that the woman hadn't complained about he using suffixes, but didn't say anything.

Stepping inside, the raven spoke up again "Does Naruto know that I'm here, Kushina-san?"

She nodded "He was the one who asked me to call you, Sasuke. You can go upstairs, you know the way." she smiled again. The Uchiha only nodded and muttered a quiet thank you before heading to the blonde's bedroom.

He didn't even think of knocking – he only wanted to see Naruto.

The blond was lying on his bed but quickly looked up to find the raven standing there "Sasuke…"

Sasuke slowly closed the door and approached the bed. He looked at the blond. How could he not notice?

Naruto looked away as the other stared, realizing that he hadn't worn a short sleeved shirt in months. The blond was wearing one then, and even if the raven didn't want to look, he couldn't help it.

"I missed you."

The other remained quiet. He lowered his head and glanced towards the bathroom. He couldn't help but shiver slightly.

"Sasuke?"

He looked up – no sign of the smile he wanted to see so much.

He remained quiet and got closer.

Was that smile that he loved so much, fake?

"Why are you crying?"

Sasuke blinked – he hadn't noticed it.

He motioned to wipe his tears, but the blond stopped him, wiping them himself.

"Naruto…"

"It's been years since I last saw you crying…" he gave a small smile, looking away "Sorry…"

The other frowned "Idiot!" he forced the tears back "I'm the one who should apologize."

Naruto turned his looks back at the raven, his false smile falling as he lowered his head "Why? You were the one who saved me, right?" he whispered "My parents told me."

Sasuke remained quiet for some moments, his expression saddening "I missed you too."

"You're afraid of blood, right…?" the blond looked up at him "Sorry…"

"Stop apologizing… It was my fault, wasn't it?"

"Huh?" the Uzumaki blinked.

"I said something horrible to you…" the raven approached him, talking almost in a whisper "I said I didn't need you."

Naruto looked away "It's just the truth, right? No need to be sorry about it" the other shook his head, taking the blonde's hand in his "Sasuke?"

"I do need you!" he raised his voice "You should know that by now!"

"Why did you come here that night?" he turned his attention back to the raven, who frowned, not liking to recall what happened.

"I needed to see you," he started "Talk to you. I don't really know…" the grip on the other's hand tightened "When you didn't answer my calls… I felt as if something really bad was going to happen."

The blond stared, not sure of what to say "I'm sorry…"

"Stop it," the other quickly replied "I saw your note," he closed his eyes as the blonde's went wide "Do you really think no one would care? That no one would miss you?!"

"Sasuke, I really don't want to talk about it, alright?"

"Why did you call me here then?! Only because you 'missed me'?! You have something to say, don't you?!" he was almost yelling, frustrated.

Naruto bit his lip, shaking his head "I have nothing to say, I… I just really wanted to see you."

The raven wanted to say so much, but he couldn't find his words. He could tell the other was doing his best not to cry, maybe even more than he was doing himself. Sasuke decided to keep quiet. There was no need for words in that moment. He closed his eyes and hugged the other tightly, burying his face in the crack of the blonde's neck.

The feeling of having Naruto close, his warmth, his scent – he had missed the blond so much.

He could feel those strong yet damaged arms holding him too, and it was the worst yet best thing he had felt in months.

"I'm sorry, Naruto" Sasuke gave up on trying holding back his tears "I'm so fucking sorry…"

"What are you sorry for, teme?" the blond asked as the other felt tears wetting his shoulders.

The raven frowned, raising his head to look at the other boy "For lying to you," he lowered his tone "I do need you. I can't imagine my life without you, Naruto."

Naruto gave a weak laugh "You're just saying this to make me feel better."

"I'm saying this because it's true," the other said serious "You know me better than anyone, you can tell when I'm lying or not."

"You can be a good liar when you want to."

"Not with you," the blond remained quiet "I want to tell you something, Naruto."

"What is it?"

Sasuke looked away and looked back, nervous. He got closer to the other and made their foreheads touch "I love you."

"Sasuke," the raven covered the other's mouth with his hand, not letting he speak anymore "I love you, Naruto. I really do love you," he kissed one of the blonde's watery eyes "So please, don't leave me."

More tears started rolling down the tanned cheeks as the other removed his hand "I won't let you alone anymore. I promise," he closed his eyes before whispering "Please stay with me."

The blond stared at him before closing his eyes "Can we…" he got even closer to the raven "Kiss, Sasuke?"

The Uchiha gave a small smile before closing the distance between them, their lips connecting into a gentle yet needed kiss. They pulled a part a few moments later, both opening their eyes as Naruto smiled "Thank you."

Sasuke looked away, embarrassed "Can I sleep over?"

The blond nodded "Sure."

* * *

_May we never be apart again, my love_


End file.
